She's your Girl Charlie Brown
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Era víspera de Navidad y Carlitos Brown tenía prendida la radio cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que lo puso muy deprimido, y empezó a suspirar de lo deprimido que lo estaba poniendo incluso su hermana menor Sally se dio cuenta de ello se puso muy triste por él no quería verle sufrir ¿Carlitos podrá conseguir una novia para Navidad? entra y leelo. Peanuts by Charlie M Schulz.


_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Ella es tu chica Carlitos Brown.**_

 _ **Para:**_

 _ **Peanuts creado por Charlie M. Schulz.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **Carlitos x Heather.**_

 _ **Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **Vamos a crear una nueva historia para Carlitos Brown y Heather, en conmemoración a la Navidad qué está próximo a llegar Carlitos está muy deprimido después de escuchar cierta canción, pero no sabe que el destino le tiene preparada una recompensa que no va a desaprovechar para conquistar a la niña pelirroja, sin más preámbulos iniciamos con el fic.**_

 _ **Era víspera de Navidad y Carlitos Brown tenía prendida la radio cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que lo puso muy deprimido, y empezó a suspirar de lo deprimido que lo estaba poniendo incluso su hermana menor Sally se dio cuenta de ello se puso muy triste por él no quería verle sufrir, nunca pero no podía hacer nada no más rezar para que no haga ninguna locura, pero cuando terminó la canción notó que su hermano apago el Discman con radio que le habían regalado la Navidad pasada y le preguntó a su hermano menor a donde se dirigía.**_

—¿Oye hermano mayor para dónde te diriges? Pregunto Sally un tanto preocupado Carlitos casi le grita a su hermanita pero no lo hizo por respeto a ella y también por que era su hermanita menor y la adoraba mucho.

—Bien hermanita voy al consultorio de Lucy estoy un tanto deprimido después de oír una canción esa canción me trae me malos recuerdos pero trataré de que no me afecte mucho vamos a ver que consejos me dará hoy.

—Bien hermano mayor recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mi para darte consejos para cuando tu los necesites ahí estaré, comentó Sally Brown contenta.

—De acuerdo hermanita comentó Carlitos para después irse al consultorio de Lucy.

 _ **Momentos más tarde**_

 _ **Vemos que la especialista en Psiquiatría Lucy Van P estaba disponible y aprovecho nuestro amigo que cabe resaltar que no es Calvo solamente tiene pelo rubio transparente, cuando lo ve sabe a lo que viene, y prepara su consultorio para atenderlo.**_

—Hola Carlitos Brown ¿Que te trae por aquí? Preguntó Lucy disimulando el no saberlo el motivo de su visita al consultorio pero antes son ¢5 centavos por sesión dijo la niña de pelo color Azabache.

 _Ah Carlitos Brown no le queda de otro que pagarle por adelantado sus ¢5 Centavos para que le pudiera atender._

—Ah ese sonido me hace tan feliz además es muy reconfortante ese es buen sonido el mejor que eh escuchado en mi vida haciendo sonar la lata cuando ella la agitaba con fuerza y bien Vamos directo al grano te parece, te ¿Cuál es tu inquietud de hoy Carlitos Brown? Pregunto Lucy a su paciente.

—Bueno verás hace un rato escuché una canción que me bajo el ánimo al hacerme recordar que no eh tenido ni siquiera el valor de haberme confesado mis sentimientos hacia, Patty Menta pero no pude, además ahora nosotros sólo somos buenos amigos ya que ella ama a alguien más, comentó el chico a su doctora.

—Muy bien Carlitos vemos que esa canción te ha desmotivado por completo y tan fácil por qué eres un fracaso pero tal vez que si fueses más decido las cosas te irán bien en tu vida día con día, y eso es en lo que te puedo ayudar por hoy ¿Por cierto cuál es la canción que escuchaste hoy Carlitos Brown? Preguntó Lucy.

—Hoy escuché una canción llamada Noviembre sin ti y esa canción es la causante mi problema actualmente, comentó nuestro amigo, a su psiquiatra.

—Oh ya veo pero no deberías dejar que eso te ponga tan deprimido Carlitos lucha para conseguir el corazón de Heather, O'conor para que seas la persona más feliz del mundo, terminó por aconsejar a su paciente y para luego cerrar su consultorio por ahora.

—Está bien eso haré, dijo yéndose para su casa.

 _ **En el camino a su casa encuentra con Heather preocupada por algo entonces Carlitos se le acerca y le preguntó lo siguiente.**_

—¿Oye que te sucede Heather? Preguntó Carlitos Brown con mucha delicadeza a la chica de sus sueños, y ella al verlo se puso muy contenta de verlo y le comentó lo que le estaba pasando a ella.

—Verás Carlitos yo no tengo pareja para un vals de Navidad que harán en mi casa hoy en la noche comentó la niña pelirroja, al chico ella estaba sonrojada mucho.

—No te preocupes yo seré tu pareja para está noche ¿y que te parece si vamos como novios? Preguntó Carlitos a la niña pelirroja.

—Me parece genial me gustaría ser la novia de Carlitos Brown comentó la chica dándole un suave beso en los labios a su amor dejándolo atolondrado, no lo olvides te espero en casa temprano comentó su novia al chico.

 _ **Sally ve más contento a su hermano y ella dedujo que Cupido hizo ya su trabajo con su hermano hoy y se puso feliz por él.**_

—¿Quién será la chica afortunada? Preguntó, Sally.

 _ **Más tarde en la fiesta.**_

 _ **Vemos que los chicos estaban muy felices por la nueva pareja bailando en la pista de baile mientras vemos que Lucy tenía la quijada por el piso cuando vio con quién estaba bailando Carlitos Brown, toda la pandilla estaba feliz por él inclusive Lucy además de Patty Menta se alegró mucho por él pensó ella mientras bailaba junto a su pareja, además los padres de Heather estaban de acuerdo que ese chico Carlitos Brown sea novio de Heather.**_

—¿Bien por ti perro astuto, comentó su mejor amiga, y él solamente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

 _En ese momento llegaron los padres de Heather a hablar con Carlitos para hablar con él al respesto de que sea el novio de su hija._

—Hola Carlitos Brown queremos decirte, que tu y mi hija pueden ser novios ya que ella le comentó mucho de ti y vemos que eres muy tierno y compasivo y bueno y eso es lo que importa en una relación comentaron los padres de Heather.

—Gracias por su confianza que me tienen comentó Carlitos Brown a los padres de su amada chica el estaba feliz por ello.

Mientras tanto todos sus amigos fueron a felicitarlo.

—Bien hecho hermano mayor, comentó Sally Brown estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Bien por ti bro, comentó Linus a su mejor amigo.

—Debo de admitir que fue genial Carlitos y estoy muy feliz por eso, comentó Lucy.

—Me dejaste sorprendida ahí todavía tienes ese toque «Litos» o debería decir más bien tperro astuto, comentó Patty Menta, a su mejor amigo.

 _ **Y el baile continuó por mucho rato todos estaban felices, por el gran logro que consiguió hoy el de tener, una novia ahora ya no pasará una Navidad o año nuevo con alguien a quién amar, sus padres están muy contentos de que Carlitos Brown ahora tenga una novia a alguien a quién amar.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo único.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presentó: Ella es tu chica Carlitos Brown.**_

 _ **Descargas: Snoopy no meme pertenece le pertenece a Charlie M. Schulz aunque que quisiera que fuera mía, pero no es así yo solamente hice está pequeña historia para entretener al lector, nada más y no para otra cosa, y**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen: a sus respectivos autores, que usaré esa imagen únicamente cómo imagen de portada para este nuevo fic.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~**_

 _ **Fuera.**_

 _ **Total de palabras: 1'126 palabras.**_


End file.
